fallen_hopefandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Crestel
Ivan Michael Crestel is a Russian Vampire and main antagonist in the ''Fallen Hope ''series. Ivan is the new leader of The Requin and is hell bent on destroying Victoria for the death of his entire family. Ivan is the son of Szar Endar who is the descendant of Ivan the terrible. During the fall of 1674 Ivan came across Victoria who came to Russia to collect a debt from one of Endar's warlords. Unable to pay his debt Victoria slaughtered Endar and his Warlords also their entire families. As punishment Victoria turned Ivan into a vampire and Ivan vowed revenge. Over the centuries Ivan was known as a sadist, psychopathic, prideful, vain, brute of a vampire which gave him the name "The Russian Brute". Ivan arrived to Arkansas where he was in possession of a wooden stake carved from a tree from the garden of eden which was fused from Giant's blood which would kill a Guardian Vampire. Ivan was later decapitated by Victoria's father known as "The Monster among men" Albert Barton. Early History Ivan was born in Russia in the mid 1600 as a prince and the youngest sibling of his six sisters. Ivan's childhood is unknown except when he was six years old his father marked Ivan the family's crest on his back with a knife. During Ivan's eighteenth birthday he joined Endar's army and was trained by his father's ville warlords. Russia 1674 Sometime in 1674 Ivan was entering the palace as he sees Victoria Barton killing his entire family as Ivan drew his sword and attacked. Instead of killing Ivan she turned him into a Vampire as punishment then burned his family entire castle and his family's history. Feeling humiliated and ashamed of his family's demise by the hands of Victoria he vowed revenage and fled Russia. Europe 1600's -1881 Over the centuries Ivan bought fear into his enemies his sadstic, cruel, prideful, vain, psychopathic, brute of a vampire given him the name "The Russian Brute". Throughout those centuries he couldn't find Victoria as he fled back to Russia sometime in late Decemeber 1881. Russia 1881 One night in Russia Ivan was feeding from the locals in the poor districts in Russia as he discovered a brutal murderer inside a broken down old house as Ivar entering and noticed the mutilated bodies of a middle aged couple. Ivar sees a toddler crying with blood all over her as Ivan took the child and fled. The child introduced herself as Inna Svanidze and Ivar sees himself in her losing his family to a monster and decided to raise her. Ivar gave her his last name also carved the Crestel family crest on her arm she is now known as Inna Svanidze Crestel. Greece 1901 Ivar traveled to Greece to meet up with a Vampire merchant with a weapon to kill a Guardian Vampire. The Vampire name was Nicholas who carved wooden stakes fused with the blood of a Giant which is lethal to Vampires. Ivar purchased the stakes and went into hiding. Throughout the 20th Century 1902 In 1902 along with his human daughter Inna traveled to New York to explore America. Around this year his daughter Inna suffered from a rare heart disease that only gave her six months to live. Inna lays on the bed dying as Ivan couldn't bare the thought of losing her turned her into a vampire. 1918 Ivan's daughter invited Ivan for a vampire party not knowing it was a event thrown for a vampire organzation called The Requin. Ivan during this party came across an ancient Vampire and leader of The Requin Linette Rougmary as she attacked Ivan and Inna. Linette told her fellow Requin members about Ivan's Vicious reputation and asked him to join her organzation or he and his daughter dies. Ivan accepted but Linette told him to fully there ranks he must kill the prisoner she captured prior to this event. Ivan accepts and faces a Vampire Arkansas Present Day Ivan traveled to Arkansas to get his revenge at Victoria. He killed Vampires until he sees Victoria in a night bar where Ivan killed the DJ though hypnosis making the DJ commit sucide. Confronting Victoria about their past the two fought he stabbed Victoria with a knife dipped in the Eden's Poison making her paralyzed when he pulled out the stake to kill her Rachel Mathers Category:Vampires Category:The Requin